Embolist
| notes = Attacks spread similar to the Ignis }} Much like the Ignis, the Embolist fires a continuous stream of acid at it's target dealing toxin damage. Characteristics Advantages: *Deals damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. *Deals damage in an AoE cone (much like the Ignis) that hits all enemies in it, making it excellent at decimating large groups and gives it an extremely high damage potential. *Ignores shields in PvP and damages Health directly. *One polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Very short range (6m). *Requires a large amount of materials to craft, namely a Forma, and a hefty 15,000 Salvage. *Expends ammo rapidly. The 1.7 firing rate does not reflect the ammo consumption. Fire rate mods increase this even further. *Requires Mastery Rank of 8 to craft. *Low total ammo size. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. Acquisition Acrid is required before researching this weapon. Upon research the blueprint can be replicated for 50,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The projectile creates a poison cloud on whatever surface it hits, this is purely cosmetic and does no additional damage, staying for less than a second. * Seeker (punch through) does not affect the Embolist since it can already puncture up to its maximum range. * Holding down the fire button while using Shade will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal high damage without retaliation. * Although stated as being fixed, enemies can still occasionally be dealt extra damage while ragdolled. * Can convert into a single target, infinite range weapon with Volt's Electric Shield, however there is a bug where you can self-harm while doing this and you can easily kill yourself very quickly. Tips * Vortex is the most effective way to use the embolist to get rid of enemies, as it will hit the entire group at once. * Be sure to convert the Toxin damage to another type when fighting Infested or Robotics as the damage will be reduced to these enemies. Trivia * This item was added in Update 10. * An embolism refers to the lodging of an embolus, such as a blood clot or gas bubble. It can cause a circulatory blockage which affects a different part of the body away from the actual site of the blockage. * The visual effect of the Embolist resembles the special attack of the Nauseous Crawler, indicating that this weapon may be a part of said Infested or derived from it. However, apart from the similar attack appearance there are no shared properties. * Has the highest mastery level requirement in-game at mastery level 8. Before U10 the highest Mastery level needed to make a weapon was 7. * When reloading, a Warframe reloading the Embolist appears to use the animations (and sound) associated with the Grakata or Ignis. * An Infested mass can be seen in the Bio Labs in the clan Dojo that resembles an Embolist, along with a spear weapon in the same containment bubble. This might be the Infested lump used to create the weapon. Media 2013-10-06 00002.jpg|Embolist embolistdarthmufin.png See also * Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Pistols